


Second Star To The Right, And Straight On Til Morning

by JjdoggieS



Category: Peter Pan (2003), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Peter Pan AU, RIP, So is Five, briefly, but again, but it is fiveya, but it's creepy, but still, but very briefly, carl sissy and harlan are also there, guys i still don't know how to tag, he's involved, inspired by peter pan (2003), instead of darling pan, its gonna be, leonard is also there, not entirely because of him, preteen angsty, so is grace, so there's that, they're KIDS, this is my 100th fic on ao3, this is the last wip before ficmas, vanya's like 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Five hadn't found a person that interested and fascinated him quite like Vanya did. And Vanya had always wanted more in life, like what Five could give her.------Peter Pan AU
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Occult Academy





	1. The Boy That Never Grew Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Sunchime!!!!!! Who said they wanted to draw some fiveya peter pan au art, and I was like if you art I'll words and........here we are!!

It wasn’t often that Five and Delores, his fairy, would leave Neverland. When they did, it was often to collect their newest Lost Boy (or Girl, as Allison was constantly reminding him). But, on one of these searches, rather than finding a Lost Boy, they found Her. A girl. Not another Lost Girl. She was nothing like Allison. She was different. She was special.

Five had found her by nearly complete accident. His Shadow, The Boy, had gone missing while in the midst of their search, and Delores had spotted it bouncing between houses and fields in the outskirts of a city called Dallas. He’d been flying past one of the few lit windows in an old farmhouse, when he heard the most interesting tellings of a story, one he’d never heard before. 

“So she kidnapped the baby and raised her in a tower deep in the woods, never telling her that she was a princess.” The voice, the most beautiful and soothing voice Five had heard in an awfully long time; Her voice narrated, “As Rapunzel’s hair grew and grew, she loved gazing out the tower window at the lights that floated in the night sky every year on her birthday. She longed to leave the tower and see them up close, but Mother Gothel refused.”

Five would’ve stayed by that window for hours, and listen to the story of this Rapunzel and Flynn Rider and Mother Gother, waiting for the sword fight he was sure would be at the end, but Delores pulled on his ear, reminding him that they had a job at hand. Reluctantly, Five flew from the windowsill towards the nearby barn that Delores swore she’d just seen The Boy slip into. Five flew through the front door of the barn while Delores slipped in through the back door.

Their search for His Shadow was a fairly quick one, for as smart as The Boy was, Five was twice as smart. He was able to catch The Boy as the shadow tried to slip back out the front door of the barn; the only problem he had now, was getting the shadow to stick to him again. Five looked to Delores for some help, as she tended to help him out when he didn’t know what to do in situations such as this, but even Delores was at a loss of what to do.

A thought hit Five though, in regards to what he should do about his shadow. Without divulging his thoughts to Delores or His Shadow (but why would he tell his shadow  _ anything _ after pulling a stunt like that?), Five flew off in a dash, dragging His Shadow with him and Delores following close behind, back towards the farmhouse. He landed on the windowsill of the now darkened room, pulling open the window, and finding only a small boy asleep in one of the three beds, the other two empty, and no girl in sight.

Five ignored Delores's protests and ventured further into the house looking for the girl he’d heard before. She intrigued him, and he hoped she’d be able to help him. As he walked through the upstairs of the house, basically silently, moving towards what sounded like talking downstairs. Moving ever closer, he could catch bits of conversation, but mostly the murmurs of voices, although Her’s continued to catch his attention. There was a man, two women, a boy, and Her from what Five could tell, and they seemed to be having a bit of an argument.

He’d been told, more so reminded time and time again by both Delores and Allison, not to eavesdrop on people’s conversations,  _ especially  _ when they were private and personal. But he’d completely forgotten about the many, many, many reprimands, reminders, and ‘lessons’ he’d been taught about spying in favor of continuing to listen to the bits and pieces of conversation he could get without venturing further downstairs and risk exposing himself. And from his eavesdropping, he picked up on what he presumed was Her name, Vanya. And Her name, Vanya, was a beautiful name, and Five thought it fit her perfectly. Five had been ignoring the tugging on his ear, which is what Delores always did to get his attention when he was infatuated with something else; but the rather odd tug at his foot pulled his attention to a small boy, who looked quite drowsy. Five figured that this was the boy that had been sleeping in the other room when he’d returned. (The blanket and teddy bear in the boy's arms certainly helped that theory)

“Excuse me.” The little boy said, “How are you flying?”

Five hadn’t quite noticed that he’d been floating rather close to the ceiling, considering how often he flew and floated everywhere, he’d stopped noticing when he was and wasn’t long, long ago. He knew that  _ this boy _ wasn’t meant to be one of his Lost Boys, nor was the boy downstairs; his Lost Boys (and Girl) had a certain  _ feeling _ that they brought, that Five could sense the let him know they were meant to be with him in Neverland. Instead of telling the boy that he was in fact flying, Five slowly sank to the floor, and told him, “I’m not flying, you’re simply dreaming. And  _ you _ need to go back to bed.”

Thankfully, the little boy didn’t question what he’d told him, rather giving a sleepy nod and allowed himself to be gilded back to bed by Five. Just as he turned to go back to listening to what he could about Vanya, Delores was tugging on his ear again, much harder than she typically did. And before Five could ask her what was wrong, there were at least three, if not four, sets of feet walking up the stairs and heading right towards the room he was in. 

It was one thing for children to see him, children were always more likely to believe in magic, and pirates, and fairies; adults on the other hand, not so much. And the last thing he needed was one of those stupid adults saying that they didn’t believe in fairies, and have Delores wind up being the unfortunate fairy that died because of their foolish disbelief. So rather than stick around a second longer, Five dragged The Boy out of the room through the window, and with Delores following close behind, the three returned to Neverland before morning. Delores suggesting that perhaps he should ask the  _ mermaids _ if they had any ideas about fixing His Shadow. And yet, Five’s thoughts lingered on one thing. Vanya.


	2. The Girl That Didn't Want To Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For years Vanya was told about all these things she'd be able to do once she was older, but now that she's thirteen, some of the things that her parents and Aunt are talking about, are things she _doesn't_ want to grow up for.

One moment, Vanya was telling her brother Harlan, and her mom’s friend’s son, Leonard (he had a very obvious crush on her, but she didn’t like him at all like that) about one of her favorite fairytales of all time, Rapunzel, and the next she was being told that she was expected to marry Leonard (gross) in less than five years, soon after she’d turn eighteen and he’d be nineteen. It didn’t help that her Aunt Grace had pointed out that some of her features had already started to become that of a woman’s, citing that she should be getting more lessons from her Aunt about being a ‘proper young lady’ and that she should be moved from the room that she’s shared with Harlan his entire life, and move into another room with Leonard. It honestly seemed like her entire family had gone completely mad. She was barely thirteen! And her parents were talking about marriage? Ridiculous!

Vanya walked out of the ‘conversation’ her family had been having about it, and considering that it seemed that everyone had known about the plan since Leonard had moved in to live with them two years ago as well as that none of them seemed to really care what  _ she thought _ on the matter, she didn’t see a need to stay any longer. She walked back upstairs to her room, mindful of Harlan who was already asleep and ignoring Leonard who was following after her, and instead pulled out the big book of fairy tales her mother had given her years ago and a flashlight before disappearing under her covers a rereading some of her favorite stories, namely the one she’d been retelling earlier, Rapunzel.

There was a reason Rapunzel was one of Vanya’s favorite stories. It was one of her favorite stories because she often felt a lot like Rapunzel did, but in a slightly different way. While Rapunzel was stuck in a tower, with only her ‘mother’ to talk to, that is until Flynn Rider comes to save her, Vanya could only really talk to Harlan, and even then her brother didn’t quite understand many of the things she talked to him about, and her apparent ‘Prince Charming’ was meant to be some boy she’d never even liked as a friend. 

For many, many years, Vanya couldn’t  _ wait _ to be a grown up. There were so many things she’d been told for years that she could do when she was older, and once she was a grown up, she’d be able to do whatever she wanted, and no one could tell her no. But now, knowing that ‘being a grown up’ meant getting married to someone she didn’t love, much less liked, Vanya was in no hurry to grow up.

When Vanya awoke the next morning, not surprised that the batteries in her flashlight had been completely used up overnight, since she’d left it on all night after falling asleep while reading, she left Leonard to get up on his own, and woke up Harlan quietly, helping him get down to the kitchen for breakfast. Over breakfast, which unfortunately was plain oatmeal, Harlan told them of a dream he had of a flying boy that had been in their house.

On a normal school day, Vanya and Leonard would have to wait for the bus to pick them up for school (although this past school year Vanya and Leonard were at different schools since she was still in 6th grade at the elementary school while he was in 7th grade at the middle school), but since it was in the middle of the summer, her father enlisted Leonard’s help around the farm every day while Vanya stayed with her mother and helped with Harlan. Harlan was five, and completely capable of doing many things on his own, but Mom liked to baby him and treat him like he was still an infant sometimes.

While Vanya was helping Mom with the laundry after breakfast, Harlan playing with some trucks that he’d left on the floor from the previous day, their mother told her that they, Mom and Dad, were going to a party that evening at one of their neighbor’s houses and that Aunt Grace would be back this evening to watch them while they were gone. Vanya, of course, hadn’t expected to be put in charge for even one night. With Leonard living with them, him being a year older, as well as a boy instead of a girl, he’d always be the one put in charge if they had no babysitter or Aunt Grace was unable to watch them.

Instead of allowing her frustrations to be released, Vanya instead practiced the lessons about being ‘proper’ that Aunt Grace had already given her, and simply nodded along with her mother’s instructions. Once Vanya finished all her chores for the day just after lunch, other than washing the dishes after dinner, she was free to do as she wanted while Leonard still had a long list of laborious chores and Harlan had no chores since he was still ‘too young’.

Vanya did as she typically did when she was finished with her chores for the day, she went to hide out in the haylofts in the barn. No one ever went up there anyway, and no one would come looking for her there since she was a lady, and ladies aren’t meant to get dirty. As she climbed up the ladder to the loft, she  _ thought _ she saw a sparkle of something on the opposite end of the barn from her, but when she looked back again, she found no sign of anyone, or anything, having been there just moments before.

She shook herself and finished her climb up to the loft, barely slipping behind a bale of hay that wouldn’t be used for several more months as Dad and Leonard walked into the barn to get something. Vanya sat in as much silence as she could, listening to Leonard lie to her dad about how well they got along, and how much she seemed to like him. No wonder neither of her parents believed that she  _ didn’t  _ actually like Leonard, when he was telling them that she  _ did _ like him. Gross. 

As she listened, Vanya looked at the window above the back door, Vanya having walked into the barn through the front door, and once again she  _ thought _ she saw something. But this time it wasn’t a sparkle or a glint of light. This time, she saw, a boy. Vanya waited, keeping an eye on the window in case the boy she’d seen returned until she was  _ sure _ that Dad and Leonard were gone before peeking around the hay bale; and after making sure they  _ were _ gone, she climbed down from the loft, brushing a few pieces of hay that had gotten stuck in her hair and on her clothes, before moving to investigate the area where she’d  _ just seen _ a boy. A boy that must’ve been flying. But, when she searched, she found nothing. No sparkles, no shadows, and definitely no mysterious flying boy.

When the sun started to set, just starting to hide beyond the horizon, Mom called for her and Leonard to come to dinner. Mom was all dressed up for this party she and Dad were going to, Dad was changing per Mom’s  _ ‘suggestion’ _ , which really meant you should do whatever she told you to do or she’d get mad at you. Aunt Grace was already waiting for them in the kitchen with Harlan, the chicken that Mom had made for them already plated and waiting on the table. 

Throughout eating their dinner, just the three kids, Vanya ignored how Leonard tried to sit as close to her as possible, like he always did, and instead favored keeping an eye on the kitchen window, and she could’ve sworn that she saw the silhouette of a boy pass by every once in a while.


	3. The Boy That Could Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five enlists Vanya's help with his _issue_ with The Boy. And he hopes that Vanya's overall fascination with fairies and his ability to fly, along with the sentient shadow, that maybe this will be easier than he thought.

He watched as the man and one of the women from the night before left, going off to someplace. Five honestly didn’t care where they were going, just as long as there were fewer adults in the house that could stop him the better. Okay, that sounded bad, but adults ruined everything.

Five knew he’d been seen a few times by Vanya. He’d been flying past the same window that he  _ knew _ Vanya would be looking out of, and he could see that she kept looking for him, obviously ignoring the older boy next to her. As soon as she could Vanya pushed away from the table, saying something to the other woman from the night before, shortly running up the stairs after, but not going to the room from the night before, to another. 

Flying around the house, dragging The Boy with him and Delores buzzing by his ear, Five looked in the windows as discreetly as he could, trying to find where Vanya went. He  _ did _ find her in a different bedroom, and not one that looked like someone  _ actually _ lived in it. 

Before trying  _ any  _ parts of his plan, Five quickly checked downstairs, and sure enough, the woman was keeping the two boys occupied with some  _ weird _ activity, not that it was important. Five moved back to the other room’s window upstairs and watched for a moment as Vanya puttered around the room, looking through various drawers, bins, and shelves in the room before he tapped on the window.

Vanya jumped at the sudden noise, obviously startled but eyes locking on his as her panic shifted into fascination. She quickly moved over to the window and pulled it open, and rather than question what he was doing, or how he was outside a second floor window, the first thing she said was, “You can fly!”

Wordlessly Five flew through the window, dragging The Boy with him as Delores stayed hidden from sight, for now at least. As he entered the room, Vanya took a few steps backward as he did. Rather than indulge any of the obvious questions she had about his ability to fly, he told her, “I need your help, Vanya.”

“How do you know my name?” Vanya asked him, looking a mix of wariness and excitement still present on her face, then adding, “And what do you need help with?”

Five gestured to The Boy, who annoyingly, was acting perfectly like he should for a shadow, asshole. “I need your help with Him.”

“Him?” Vanya repeated, “Your shadow?”

He nodded, closing the window once he saw Delores slip in (unnoticed by Vanya), and as he expected him to do, The Boy instantly flew away from him and moved between the doors, drawers, and window, looking for an exit. Also expectedly, Vanya watched The Boy fly throughout the room with bewilderment, but no fear. Good. Rather, Vanya seemed to realize what his problem was and evidently had a solution as she pulled open one of the wardrobe’s drawers and pulled out a wooden box.

Five, intrigued by this wooden box, moved closer to Vanya, peering at the contents of the box. She pulled out three items from the box, and he didn’t really know what they were. The Boy, equally curious about what she was getting out, moved behind Five, peering over his shoulder while Vanya left one of the items on the floor and connected the string looking thing to the small metal stick.

She turned to look at him and The boy, asking, “Ready?” Five nodded and pulled one of The Boy’s feet to align with his own, trusting without question whatever Vanya was planning to do to him and The Boy. “This might hurt a bit.” Vanya warned him with a wince. Five nodded again anyway, keeping his eyes trained on her.

When Vanya poked him and The Boy with the metal stick it hurt, a lot. Definitely more than Five had expected. But he did his best to hold back any grimaces, instead keeping his focus on the funny look on Vanya’s face as she poked him over and over, the string slowly binding him and The Boy together again, with Five in control of course, cutting the string with two knives stuck together. “Oh, the cleverness of me!” Five cheered as he watched The Boy do exactly as he did once more.

“Of course,” Vanya said, as she put the items back in the box, “I did nothing.” she finished before standing up from the floor and putting the box back in the drawer.

Five watched her back as she did, remarking, “You did a little.”

She turned around to face him with a small smile and a light blush across her cheeks, she looked  _ cute _ . Wait, what? “You never answered my question you know.” Vanya said.

“What question?” Five asked.

“How you knew my name.” Vanya answered.

Five hadn’t thought about an actual answer as to how he knew Vanya’s name, so he, in a bout of cleverness, answered, “You told me.”

“No I didn’t.” Vanya immediately retorted, “So how did you know?”

Delores flew around the room behind Vanya, trying to get his attention for some reason. “A little fairy told me.” Five answered.

Another odd look crossed Vanya’s, one that was yet another mix, but one of utter elation and disbelief rolled together. “Are you saying,” Vanya started, “that fairies are real?”

“They’re very real!” Five emphasized, he did  _ not _ need Delores, or any other of his fairy friends back in Neverland, to drop dead right now, “There’s one in here right now.” he added with a smirk. Five directed Vanya’s flittering attention to where Delores had perched on the very wardrobe she’d just been near. Vanya looked at Delores with fascination for a few moments before bringing her attention back to Five, clearly wanting to say something else. So, Five, being the  _ boy _ he was, asked, “What is it Vanya?”

“What’s your name?” Vanya asked after a moment.

“My name?” Five repeated, Vanya nodded meekly, and he told her, “Five.”

“Five?” Vanya repeated, Five nodded a bit mockingly, getting a short laugh and a smile from Vanya before she continued, “Five… I should like to give you a  _ kiss _ .” Five didn’t know what a  _ kiss _ was, but he was interested to find out. He stuck out his hand expectantly, getting a confused look from Vanya as she asked him, “Don’t you know what a kiss is?”

“I shall know when you give me one.” Five told her. Why was she acting so weird? Vanya pulled back open the drawer and fished something out of it, and dropping a small metal cup with holes in it into his hand, a  _ kiss _ into his hand. “I should give you one as well.” Five said as he plucked an acorn off his belt and pressed it into Vanya’s hand.

She looked at the acorn with a confused look before shaking her head and looking back at him, opening her mouth to say something. And just as Vanya was about to say  _ something _ , they both found out why Delores had been trying to get Five’s attention,  _ which he’d ignored _ , the door to the room pushed open, revealing the older boy on the other side and a heavy glare set on his face, initially directed at Vanya, but now bouncing between the two of them. Then, he called for ‘Auntie Grace’. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know when this will next be updated because I am still in college (not yet on break :( at least for another 2 weeks), I will be starting a part time job soon as well, and have to be getting more work written for ficmas. Thank you so much in advance for your patience and............I will see you all in the next update!! (Which will hopefully be before 2021, but we'll see)


	4. The Girl That Believed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Leonard may be causing a bit of an _inconvenience_ for Vanya, and Five, their journey to escaping to Neverland is only beginning.

There’s only been a handful of times that Vanya had been as scared of what one of the few adults in her life would reprimand her for and the consequences, and when Leonard was calling for Aunt Grace after finding her, with another boy, behind a closed door, and hadn’t told anyone where she was going. She was going to be in  _ so _ much trouble.

“What do you think you’re doing Vanya?” Leonard hissed, grabbing Vanya’s wrist and forcing her to move by him and away from Five, “You  _ know _ that it’s against Aunt Grace’s rules for you to be alone with a boy.”

“I have to be alone with you and Harlan all the time,” Vanya stated, “why is being with F-Him any different?” Vanya leveled Leonard an annoyed look, not quite a glare, as she tried to wrench her arm from his grasp while Leonard only tightened his grip on it. 

The faint noise of Aunt Grace’s heels clicking on the wood downstairs, moving towards the stairs, towards them, caused Leonard to get an extraordinarily annoying grin on his face, knowing that Vanya was going to be getting in a bit fo trouble, as he told them, well Vanya, “That’s different. Harlan is your brother and  _ I _ am going to be your husband,” she could see Five stiffen at that, a bit of an odd reaction for someone she  _ just met _ to have at the  _ situation _ that had been forced upon them  her , “it would be odd if we didn’t have  _ alone time _ together.”

Vanya fought off the shiver that wanted to slide down her spine at that, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling as Leonard’s hand slid off of her wrist and raked across her shoulder and was moving down to the small of her back. Normally, she’d push his hands off of her but with Aunt Grace likely to be showing up to chastise her enough as is, she didn’t want to add ‘unladylike behavior in front of company (Five) and towards her betrothed (Leonard)’ to the list. But, before his hand could slide and snake any further down her back, without anyone  _ visible _ moving, Leonard’s feet were swept out from under him, sending him clamoring to the floor while Vanya was pulled back towards Five by small sparkle, Delores.

Leonard must’ve hit his head hard on something when he fell, seeing as he was completely knocked out. “He won’t stay out for long.” Five said, already moving towards the door and over Leonard, “We need to move him.”

“Move him?” Vanya repeated, watching as Five pulled Leonard’s limp body by his arm towards the door, “Why would  _ we _ need to do that? Can’t we just leave him?”

“No, we can’t.” Five said, The Boy pulled the door open for him as he continued to pull Leonard out of the room and dumping him into the hallway just as he started to stir. Five quickly came back into the room with Vanya, The Boy shutting and locking the door behind him; with a near frantic look in his eyes, Five moved right past Vanya and went to the window, pulling it open again. With the window opened again, Five turned to look at Vanya, Delores flying near him as he said, “We need to go.”

Rather than question the apparent assumption that she would be going with Five to where ever he intended for them to be going, Vanya asked, “Go? Go where?”

“Neverland.” Five told her, an excited look on his face.

“Neverland?” Vanya repeated, getting a nod from Five. “Where is Neverland? I’ve never heard of it.”

Five jumped from the window’s ledge, moving to stand in front of Vanya. “Neverland,” he started, “is a bit far from here.” Interesting.

“How far?” Vanya asked, actually interested in going to someplace far from here. “All the way in Europe? Or Asia?”

Five could likely hear the excitement and interest in her voice, his grin growing ever wider. “Farther.” he answered, he lead Vanya to the window, pointing up at the stars, “Second star to the right, and straight on til morning.”

Vanya was most definitely interested, the mere thought of getting away from Leonard and Aunt Grace and Dad and Mom was quite tempting. But, the thought of leaving Harlan behind, forced to likely endure the wrath of her leaving and the consequences of her absence the most. “What about my brother?” Vanya asked, backing away from the window, “I can’t just, I won’t just  _ leave him _ here.”

“Vanya, we don’t have time for this!” Five snapped, losing his composure for a moment before quickly regaining it, “Look, I’ve seen how happy your brother is here. And I’ve seen how miserable you seem to be. He’ll still have your mother and father and Aunt Grace to take care of him.” Once again, Five moved from the window and over to Vanya, this time moving behind her and whispering into her ear, “Forget them, Vanya. Forget them all. Come with me where you’ll never, never have to worry about grown up things ever again.”

“Never,” Vanya started, turning her head to look at Five as best she could, “is an awfully long time.”

Five and Vanya moved towards the window once more, readying to fly off to Neverland, only pausing at the windowsill for Five to sprinkle fairy dust from Delores onto Vanya, which gave her the ability to fly. But, before they could take off, “Vanya? Leonard? What’s going on up there?” Aunt Grace called from the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully, from where the room was, she wouldn’t be able to see Leonard lying on the floor unless she  _ actually _ walked upstairs.

In a panic, Vanya quickly ran from the windowsill, and Five, and unlocked and opened the door, stepping into the hallway and moving to stand at the top of the stairs, calling down to Aunt Grace, “Nothing! Everything’s fine!”

Aunt Grace didn’t look all that convinced by her excuse. “Vanya dear, where’s Leonard? Hadn’t he been the one calling for me a few moments ago?”

“Oh, um, he, he did.” Vanya answered, glancing back down the hallway and seeing Five and The Boy carry Leonard into her parents’ room, “But um, well he, we were just, just messing around. Sorry to bother you, Aunt Grace.”

“That’s alright dear.” Aunt Grace told her, and for a second Vanya thought she was in the clear. That was, until, Aunt Grace added, “Could you tell Leonard I would like to speak with him about this?”

Vanya quickly told Aunt Grace “Of course.” before scurrying back to Five, who’d returned to the windowsill and was waiting for her. As soon as he got back into the room, not bothering to completely close the door behind her this time, he asked “Ready?” stretching a hand out to her.

“Ready.” Vanya answered, taking a hold of his hand. And in the blink of an eye, Five and Vanya lifted off the plush windowsill and were soaring in the dark night sky, sprinkled with stars surrounding them. 

Without waiting another second, and without much thought, all of Vanya’s previous worries about her family, and her future with Leonard, were simply forgotten about. Not a single second was wasted thinking about her life on the farm and were instead completely occupied by Five, and Delores, and The Boy, and the wonders that waited for her in Neverland.

While Five and Vanya flew off into the night, heading towards the second star to the right and straight on til they reached Neverland, down hundreds, bordering on thousands, of miles below them, Carl and Sissy were returning home from the party they’d gone off to. Only to discover, when Sissy had gone to check on their children, that their daughter was gone and Leonard told them of another boy being in the house; insinuating that Vanya had run off with this mysterious boy. 

Which, wasn’t all that far off from what  _ had _ happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please check out the _AMAZING_ artwork that Clover (@liquidsparks on tumblr and the lovely [sunchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime) here on Ao3) has done!!!
> 
> [Amazing art #1 & 2!!](https://liquidsparks.tumblr.com/post/638492706555002880/merry-christmas-and-happy-holidays)
> 
> [Amazing art #3!!!!](https://liquidsparks.tumblr.com/post/638855993488556032/part-two-of-the-fivevanya-secret-santa-exchange)
> 
> And um, fic update survey if you're interested: https://forms.gle/Zi7mhGkUczXaMChS8


End file.
